Crit-O-Kitty
This Monster is an Unknown Because it has only appeared in one youtube video titled "Killscout meets Crit-O-Kitty" and A few Pictures on Deviantart. Crit-O-Kitty is an Evil Cat Demon resembling Blaze the Cat, and is also the younger sibling of Neko Donut. Unlike her sister Crit-O-Kitty is a hostile monster with no real reason to simply attack a victim and has no preference over who she will attack but the outcomes when encountering Crit-O-Kitty are varied depending on her mood. Whether she wants to toy with you, destroy you, or let you live to encounter her another day. She was created by YouTube user JavelinGX Mk. 'Appearence' Crit O Kitty as stated before resembles Blaze the Cat, however she has several added traits, - Blue hue to her body giving her an eerie dark glow to reflect her evil, - Her legs are crossed in a similar matter to Neko donut while she is stationary however the legs positioning are Reversed - Like her sister she has glowing inanimate objects around her at all times however Crit O's object are cans of BONK Crit-O-Cola - She is almost always seen sporting a wicked grin eager to destroy the one who woke her Personality and information Crit-O-Kitty resides in a cursed can of BONK! Crit-O-Cola, open breaking the seal and opening the can you will summon Crit-O-Kitty where she will mention to you with a very evil smile, "Hello I am the Crit-O-Kitty, I will drink your soul!" Depending on your response time you may end up with several outcomes depending on your actions toward her... When stationary she simply sits the horizontal opposite of Neko Donut mirroring her pose with the opposite limbs, to which she will also sport two glowing Cri-O-Cola cans above her hands which she keeps her victims soul until she is ready to drink it herself.... Crit O Kitty's voice originally like her sister was GladOS' voice in spanish however this may change Crit O Kitty becomes frisky when she drinks her soul colas, Likewise if someone were to attempt to Drink it they would become energised, but be warned you may have someone elses soul inside you and that would mean you might have to fight for control of your own body at some points. Powers Crit O Kitty's Powers are almost Exact Replica's of her Sisters Except for three Key Features - Neko donut will grant wishes to the best of her ability for nice people while Crit O Kitty will steal their souls if they try to be nice with her - Neko Donut turns bad people into donuts where Crit O Kitty will fuse her two floating cans into the larger "Crit O Kitty Cola Can Cannon" (not seen yet) - Crit-O-Kitty favours evil people and monsters, so she will willingly lend a paw to someone evil... however there is always a price... Encounters and Outcomes To encounter Crit-O-Kitty is to truly tempt fate... she is a vicious monster who does not care about anything except herself. Depending on what you do in her presence will determine whether or not you live or die at her feet... To which she will sip a sweet treat made from your very soul if you make the wrong choice of how to approach her... - If you try to treat her with kindness she will return it with an evil smile and simply give one of her cans to you which will proceed to suck your soul out and into the can to which she summons it back to her. - If you meet her evil Gaze with a question, especially one she cannot answer right away you may distract her long enough to get away... Crit O is a curious creature being a feline and sometimes will retreat into her can to ponder your question... however do not linger... if she finds the answer she will self summon, answer your question, and claim you... - If you attack her she may see this as a playful game and spare you for letting her have fun with you, be prepared, Crit-O-Kitty will cause you great pain until she's satisied be prepared. - Crit O Kitty does not like anyone touching her Crit-O-Cola cans... she is very protective of the ones she has near her hands and will attempt to make distance between her and her victim if they make grabs for them... if she gets far enough away she will attempt to steal the victims soul but in rare cases she gets so wigged out at the victim constantly trying to grab a can she will retreat into her main can and teleport away. Variations *Cyber Crit-O-Kitty: A Cyborg version of Crit-O-Kitty. Creator and Trivia Rachidna of youtube and deviantart.com came up with Crit-O-Kitty as a darker rival to Wachu66's Neko Donut. Crit O Kitty's debut video is featured on Wachu's youtube channel although both Wachu and Rachidna were responsible for making the Video. due to Crit O Kitty's creators laziness lots of people think Killscout was Crit O's first victim when in reality Crit-O has already struck a RED soldier, before Painis Cupcake could get him. Crit-O-Kitty is a monster still in development and as such is not expected to be a mainstream GMOD monster at least until she has been fully developed Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters Category:Monsters made by JavelinGX Mk Category:BLU Team Category:Villains